


Inked: The Misadventures of Two Girls with Tattoos

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-08
Updated: 2005-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Never did he think Nora would agree to it, and certainly not be eager.





	Inked: The Misadventures of Two Girls with Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Inked: The Misadventures of Two Girls with Tattoos**

**by: Montiese**

**Character(s):** CJ, Leo, Toby, Nora  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Leo, Toby/Nora  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Summary:** Never did he think Nora would agree to it, and certainly not be eager. 

"This is certainly new." Toby said. 

"I've had it for a week or so." Nora replied. 

"It seems improbable that it's been a week or so since I've seen you without clothes." 

"We're married Toby…the sex is going to dwindle significantly from here on out." 

"Bite your tongue sugar." 

"I am being serious. Especially with the little guy over there." 

Toby and Nora were a few days from celebrating their one-year anniversary. They were also the parents of ten-week-old Nicholas Daniel Ziegler. Parenthood had slowed neither their workload nor their sex life, though Nora was on maternity leave. She was now lying on her stomach on the bed they shared. Toby kissed down her spine, stopping again to study the tattoo. 

"What is it?" he asked. 

"Hmm?" 

"What does the tattoo signify? I never thought that I could fall in love with a woman who enjoyed scarification of her body." 

"There you go thinking again. Are you going to talk or make love to me honey?" 

"Just tell me what it means." Toby said, stroking her buttocks. 

"Its parchment paper, with a quill and a bottle of ink. You figure it out." 

"Speechwriter." Toby whispered, running his fingers across the Latin words scriptor oratio. It was written in cursive on the parchment paper. "Did this hurt?" 

"Of course, but it was OK after a few shots. I thought you were a lawyer; you have not understood anything Latin on my body yet. Toby, come on." 

He went back to kissing her shoulders and back wearing the giddy smile of a younger man. 

"I am so glad that we are doing this tonight. I love you so much Nora." 

"I love you too. If you don't believe me, check out the scars." 

"I believe you." 

Toby reached into the nightstand for the lubricant before lovingly turning Nora onto her side. 

"We won't wake the baby will we?" he asked. 

Toby was stalling and Nora knew it. He was nervous about what was getting ready to happen. Even though this had been all his idea. Never did he think that Nora would agree to it, and certainly not be eager. She had been on the receiving end of this husbandly request before, but he did not need to know that. Toby had this desire to be the first at something in Nora's sex life and she knew it. She would let him have this. 

"The baby has slept through worse." Nora turned on her back again to look at him. "We don't have to do this honey…if you're uncomfortable. But we have to do something because you have gotten me all aroused." 

"Yeah." He nodded absently. "I want to do this sugar." 

"Me too." 

She pulled him down to her and kissed him tenderly. 

"I'm ready." 

Toby smiled, putting the lube on his fingers before slowly inserting them into Nora's anus. She winced, but made no other indication of pain or discomfort. She started taking deep breaths, reminding Toby of Lamaze class. Soon her breathing became shallower as Toby worked his fingers inside of her. 

"Ohhh…oh Toby." 

He knew that sound; that was a good sound. He was hard already but he was not going any further until he knew Nora was ready. She kicked one of her legs out and groaned. 

"Oh God, now Toby." She said. 

"Which way?" 

Nora turned on her side. Toby was an amateur at this…spooning would be the best way to start. She knew some positions that would blow his mind but all of that could wait. Toby made sure that his erection was lubricated before spreading her open and pushing inside of her. 

"Oh God." Nora grasped the pillow as she gasped. 

"Am I hurting you?" Toby froze in his spot, halfway inside of her. 

"No honey, no. I will tell you to stop if you are. Move Toby, just like when we normally spoon." 

So he did. He thrust in and out of her as Nora moaned and screamed. It was tight, and soon Toby grunted to get his point across. 

"Ohhh, oh Nora. Shit, you are so tight." 

Nora took his hand and led it between her legs. She squeezed her breasts as her husband pleasured her from every angle possible. 

"Toby! Oh, fuck! Yes!" 

"Nora!" 

She came in a shout that left her drained. He was right on her heels, the sensations overwhelming him. For a while they just lay there, and then Toby pulled out. Nora still lay on her side; even things that felt good could still hurt. To her it seemed to hurt more when it was over. Toby breathed heavy as he lay on his back staring at the ceiling. His hand rested on her hip. 

She finally turned to look at him, stroking his chest as she kissed his cheek. 

"Well?" she asked. 

"It was fantastic, absolutely fantastic. Did you enjoy it, because it is not worth it if you did not enjoy it? Though I have to tell you that I really enjoyed it." 

"I liked it Toby, though it takes some getting used to. Maybe we'll do it again tomorrow." 

"Really?" 

Toby opened his eyes, turning his head to look at her. 

"Mmm hmm." 

Nora cuddled in his arms and wrapped her leg around him. Soon she would get up to shower, this sex was always messy, but for now she wanted to enjoy the afterglow. Toby slid his fingers down her spine. 

"By the way, the tattoo is beautiful." He said. 

"Thank you. I thought you might like it." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Leo came out of the shower whistling a Dean Martin song. He dried, dressed, and brushed his teeth. Then he smiled at himself at the mirror. In a month he would go back to the White House. The last 365 were quickly approaching…it was time to seal Josiah Bartlet's legacy. Jed had been sick; the episodes were coming more frequently now. They were also leaving him out of commission longer. 

Not that Leo had room to talk. He had a heart attack that required double bypass surgery. The thing was that ever since he came home from the hospital he felt fine…better than fine. He took the drugs the doctor gave to him, exercised, ate right, and got plenty of rest. CJ watched over him like a hawk (he didn't know how she did that with her new job as White House Chief of Staff and mothering their children), but he really was obeying the rules. 

He did not feel so rundown anymore; the headaches and the shortness of breath he hid from everyone for all those months were gone now. Now if he could only get his wife to touch him he would be in business. Well, CJ touched him, but every time it got to the point where there was nothing left to do except make love, his wife clammed up. Leo had gotten a million blowjobs in the past couple of weeks, and while that was certainly nothing to complain about, Leo wanted more. 

He wanted to pleasure his wife in the same ways she pleasured him. It was important to him, but whenever he brought it up an argument was right on its heels. Then CJ would cry. He made her cry too much in the past six months. He made her cry too much this entire marriage. 

Walking into the bedroom Leo smiled at the sight of his wife. She lay across the bed completely naked, one of her knees in the air. She looked like a filet mignon and Leo was a starving man. 

"Hi." She said. 

"Hey." His mouth was dry. 

"So I thought that you would fuck me." 

"Not a problem." 

"But I have a surprise for you first." 

"This is not the surprise?" Leo asked. 

"Nope. You have to come closer and you have to ditch the clothes Leopold." 

Those pajamas did not stand a chance as Leo tore them from his body. He nearly fell in his attempts to get his pants off. His wife looked at him with lust in her eyes and an amused grin on her face. 

"You're so sexy when you're naked." She said. 

Leo swallowed, or attempted to, looking down at his growing erection. 

"I think you had better get to the surprise because I am certainly ready for the fucking Mrs. McGarry." 

"It's between my thighs." 

As if to emphasize her point, CJ sat up on her elbows and spread her legs provocatively. At this point she could have gnashed her teeth and Leo would be ready to go. 

"Oh God baby, don't tease me that way." 

"I'm not…come and look Leo." 

Leo walked over to the bed, peering at CJ. 

"A bit to the left there Leopold." CJ said, letting out a sexy laugh that she had been holding. 

Leo smiled, letting his eyes roam over her body. 

"Is that real?" he asked. 

"100%. And it is just for you and I." 

"Can I touch it?" 

"Mmm hmm. Please." 

Leo touched the tattoo. It was his name in tiny Old English script, with a four-leaf clover and a date. What date was that; it was the first night they made love. The night he knew for sure that CJ would belong to him forever. 

"Wow. Did it hurt?" 

"A bit. Nothing a few shots of Jack Daniels with a Coke chaser couldn't cure." 

"How comfortable am I knowing a guy with a tattoo on his neck saw this much of your thigh?" 

"Mike did not have a tattoo on his neck, though he had a pretty cool lip ring. Anyway, Bill and Nora were there with me. Do you like it?" 

Leo laughed a bit. 

"Its…damn. I have never seen my name on someone else's skin. Its surreal Claudia Jean." 

"Come here." 

Leo leaned over, using his arms to balance himself as CJ pulled his mouth to hers. They kissed softly for a while, and then CJ moaned as Leo's tongue explored her mouth. She arched up to him, deepening the kiss. Leo pulled away, pushing her bangs from her forehead. 

"You're so beautiful." He said. "Its beautiful, and I love it." 

"Good. Fuck me now please." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

Leo rolled over, pulling her on top of him. It surprised her that he wanted her to be on top after such a long dry spell but she was not in a questioning or objecting mood right now. His erection slipped easily inside of her. She sat on him hard, Leo had to pray and grip the covers not to come and end it all right then. CJ started slow, rocking her body back and forth on top of him. 

Leo groaned, pushing in further as she leaned back. 

"Leo!" she cried out. 

"Yeah baby." 

"Oh God!" 

He sat up, sucking her nipple between his lips. She cried out again, gripping his shoulders. This was the time when her height was a major turn on. As a triple threat, Leo sucked her, thrust inside of her, and stroked her clit. CJ cried and cried out her orgasm. Leo rolled her over onto her back and thrust his way to orgasm. As he collapsed on top of her, CJ sniffled. She wrapped her arms around him; he felt her tears wet his face. Leo kissed her face. 

"Its OK baby." He whispered. 

"Don't pull out Leo…I need you." 

He shook his head and adjusted his weight on top of her. CJ's hand inevitably found his heart, as it did everyday since he came home from the hospital. 

"I am not going anywhere Claudia Jean." He said. 

Leo kept kissing her, pulling away each time she tried to kiss him back. CJ laughed and Leo knew she was relaxing. He was not going to have a heart attack; he was still in the game. She let him spread her thighs and run his hand over the tattoo. 

"What possessed you?" he asked. 

Leo pulled out, moving over to his side of the bed and took his wife into his arms. 

"Sometimes I love you is just not enough Leo. I wanted you to be able to see it on my skin…it felt so right as we passed the tattoo parlor. I put it on the inside of my tight so no one can really see it, even if I wear a bathing suit. This is for us." 

Leo sighed and smiled. Would she ever stop surprising him? He pulled her closer as dreams started to invade his thoughts. 

"I am the luckiest man on the planet." He said. 

"You will get no argument out of me Leopold. I promise." 

He laughed, and so did CJ. Then they held each other and slept off their renewed passion.


End file.
